


Alastor has had a long day

by i_need_some_sleep



Series: Everyone needs a break [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, this is my first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_some_sleep/pseuds/i_need_some_sleep
Summary: Alastor has been working all day and is in need of some cuddles.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Everyone needs a break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Alastor has had a long day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first faction ever. I really don't know what else to say. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

It was late at night and Alastor had barely made a dent in the stack of paperwork sitting on his desk. He had been working all day. Then he heard a knock on the door “Hey, it’s me Al, I was wanderin’ how you were doin’ since I haven’t seen you today”. Alastor got up and opened the door. “Wow, you look exhausted.” “It’s fine dear, I just need to finish some paperwork” “What about you take a break? Maybe some cuddlin’ is all ya need.” Angel went inside the room and sat on the edge of Alastor’s bed and made a grabbing motion with his top set of arms. Alastor rolled his eyes and made his way to the bed. When he sat down they both scooted back to the headboard. Then Alastor put his head on Angel’s lap. Angel started raking his hands through Alastor’s hair. Soon enough Alastor was asleep.


End file.
